Puella Magi and Mew Mews
by Mainoko
Summary: "Hi, my name is Ichigo Momomiya, what's yours?" "I-I'm Madoka Kaname. I hope we can be friends." -Rated T for cursing, and violence. Main protagonists are Ichigo and Madoka. As for the genres, I haven't gotten far enough to specify two. :P Also, I'm looking someone to make a cover pic for me, PM me if you want to help :)-
1. Dreaming and Watching

A/N hey guys :) this is a Tokyo Mew Mew and Madoka Magica crossover. enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing.

* * *

Madoka Kaname watched in silence as Sayaka Miki's soul gem became pure black. She saw Sayaka smile as Madoka broke her soul gem.

Madoka had killed every witch there was ever to be born, and was now watching over the new world she created.

Even though everyone else forgot Madoka, Homura didn't. It pained Madoka to see her friend look so alone. But hopefully Homura remembered what Madoka told her.

It was the same as always, Madoka watched contently over her friends while they lived on.

But suddenly their image was distorted. Instead of her four friends fighting Raves, there were five girls now before her, and all appeared to be magical girls.

Madoka simply assumed one of these girls soul gem was about to turn black, and she would be there to break it.

After all, magical girls didn't only exist it Mitikihara city.

Then she noticed they were fighting this Rave in pure daylight. _Wait I've never seen anyone fight a Rave during the day. _

Madoka also noticed their animal appendages. She'd seen a magical girl with bear ears, when she broke her soul gem. But somehow these girls were different. Their ears looked very real, and some had tails.

Not to mention how the strange way they faught even had any effect. Were those even Raves they were fighting? Madoka squinted and moved closer, as if she could get a better understanding if she were closer.

The goddess felt a tug. This tug pulled her closer and closer to these girls.

Madoka watched in amasement as she began to fall from their sky.

_Why? I thought my wish... But this seems like a different world. So why would it suck me in? Wouldn't having an outsider to this world cause chaos? Maybe they need me. But I'm not that great. __Why me?_

Madoka closed her eyes as she approached the ground. She estimated she would hit the ground pretty soon, and wondering how long it would take for her, to be able to move agian once she hit.

_**SPLASH**_

* * *

Ichigo Momomiya wakes up in a cold sweat. This nightmare was the worst she's ever had, and it really scared her since the girl in this dream resembled her in Mew Mew form.

In the beginning of the dream she's in a theater, and the screen in front of her counts down. 3. 2. 1. On what seems to be a very old script and pages behind it. Then she sees the most vivid and bright display in her life, much better than any movie.

A girl around her age who looked similar to Ichigo herself, was running through a checkered patterned maze. Ichigo watched as the girl opened a door that had an exit sign on it.

What was outside the door made Ichigo gasp.

It was a city, but what scared Ichigo was the fact the city was in complete ruin.

Broken buildings flew every where. FLEW.

_Were the aliens capable of this? What if this is like a premonition? I don't think I could... _

Ichigo looked up with saw three other figures with 'other Ichigo'.

One was a girl in a dress that Ichigo concluded was her transformed form. She had long black hair, and her dress resembled some school uniforms Ichigo had seen. This purple girl also had a shield on her left arm. It was no ordinary sheild either, it looked very futuristic.

Ichigo watched as she yelled out a name. _I think she yelled out 'Madoka' ... whose Madoka? Is other Ichigo's real name Madoka? _

Ichigo didn't know how, but this girl just had a BUILDING thrown at her. A BUILDING! Not only did she bounce around like she could fly, she survived a building throwing.

_Could I do that? probably not. Wait, if this is a premonition, that might mean one of the Mews will look roughly like her. Would the real purple Mew be this powerful? _

Ichigo's eyes trained on a super scary figure in the back. It looked like a girl- feminine type thing. It floated upside-down on some moving gears, not to mention it's creepy laugh and jester hat.

Then the fourth figure spoke to 'Madoka' saying something about becoming a magical girl to save the other girl.

The dream calmed down from there, and it explained a lot to Ichigo.

She also sympathized with a girl named Mami Tomoe, who met Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname. Ichigo was amased she read Homura's lips so well.

That's what the purple girl's name is. Homura Akemi. She found out Homura is really strange...

After the beginning, the dream wasn't very scary until the end. The end was the most terrifying part.

Mami was fighting a witch named **Charlotte, **when suddenly when Ichigo and every one on screen thought the witch was dead, it... and Mami...

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_Well, I guess my dream didn't wake me up too early. _Ichigo put on her uniform, and headed down for breakfast.

"Good Morning Ichigo." Ichigo was stuffing her face as fast as she could. "Morning, Mom." After she was finished, Ichigo ran out the door.

"Hey Ichigo" her friends said in unison. "Hey guys." As her friends were talking, Ichigo zoned out in her own thoughts.

_I wonder what the other Mews will be like. So far, its just Mint and I, but I wonder what the other three will be like. _

"Hey Ichigo, look its Masaya." Ichigo blushed as she saw Masaya talking to his friends.

_**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG**_

_He's so nice, and he's cute, and he's smart, and he's really good at kendo._

"We better go, or we'll be late."

_I wonder if he'd ever go out with me, even though I'm a cat girl._

"Hey guys, do-" Ichigo realised her friends were already inside, and they probably were telling her they'd be late if she didn't hurry up.

"OH NO, I'M LATE"

* * *

A/N Hope you liked chapter one, will update soon. :)


	2. Sleeping and Waking

A/N y sorry i have crap writing skills, I forgot to mention MAJOR spoilers for Madoka, and minor so far of Tokyo Mew Mew. I haven't watched Mew Mew in a while, so sorry if I OOC'd some characters. IF YOU'VE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER, I MADE IT A BIT BETTER, REVISED EDITION. BTW shout out to 9tail-Naruto... just because. Go check her out.

* * *

Ichigo's dream from last night continued. It was if she had never woken up.

Although, this time Ichigo was even more disturbed than before.

A new magical girl named Kyoko Sakura came in the picture. The first thing she did? Try to kill Sayaka.

Poor Madoka couldn't do anything, but at least Homura stepped in.

They also learned that your soul gem is your actual **_soul_** and if you were over 100 meters away from it, you couldn't move. It was as if you were dead.

The dream ended this time with Homura giving Sayaka her soul gem Madoka threw over a bridge. Ichigo understood why Madoka did it. She wanted her friend to be safe and free from magical girls entirely.

_OMG. Wait, will I faint if my pendant is far from me? No. Probably not._

Ichigo got ready, said her 'Good Mornings' and 'Bye, see you laters!' to both her parents before meeting up with her friends.

"Ichigo, you'd better not space out and daydream about Masaya today."

_Why do they have to be so mean when they tease me! _"I-I w-won't w-what are y-you t-talking a-about? ANYWAYS. Come on, I better be early to make up for yesterday." she says as she runs ahead to get to class 'early'.

As class reached second period, Ichigo couldn't help but fall asleep as her teacher droned on.

Her dream continued, still, Sayaka had been heart-broken. Ichigo wanted to comfort her, especially when her friend Hitomi asked out Kyosuke.

_No Sayaka! Your not a zombie! He can still love you! Right?_ Ichigo couldn't help but feel as if someone stabbed her when Sayaka didn't care about her own well-being.

The conversation Sayaka and Kyoko had on the train, followed by Sayaka becoming a witch, made Ichigo cry. She cried even harder when Madoka and Kyoko couldn't save her, and Kyoko died.

Kyubey also stated there was no way for Walpurgis Nacht to be defeated if Madoka didn't become a magical girl.

"Ichigo." _huh? Kyubey? NO I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T BECOME A MAGICAL GIRL! _

_"NNNNOOOOO!" _

"Ichigo, I have no idea what 'becoming a magical girl has to do with sleeping in class. Nor do I know who this 'Kyubey' person is. You'll have to stay after school."

_AAAAHHHHH! I forgot I was in class! Gah, Mint's going to kill me when I show up late!_

"Bye Ichigo!" "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye guys." Ichigo let out a sigh. _Let's hope I'm not in double trouble for leaving early yesterday, too. I'm soooo dead! _

* * *

Madoka woke up in an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?"

She walked up to the door, opening it with a creak. She poked her head out and headed downstairs.

She turned into the kitchen of a cafe.

"Oh, hi I see you've woken up. We were pretty worried we found you floating in that pond. My name is Keiichiro Akasaka. May I know yours?"

Madoka jumped nearly ten feet. She didn't expect anybody to be in there.

"M-My name is Madoka Kaname." He gave her a kind smile.

"Well, Madoka, this is Cafe Mew Mew. I'm the baker here. Are you hungry?"

He was replied with Madoka's growling stomach. He gave Madoka some cake and smiled as she ate nearly the entire piece in under a minute. "T-thanks."

"Your welcome. You know, at first we thought you were our friend Ichigo, but your hair is a bit lighter shade than hers. Not to mention your MUCH quieter than she is."

_Wait. Girl that looks like me? Is she the one I saw? Ichigo. Thats pretty. And she was kinda loud._

"Oh. I'm very sorry to have troubled you. Thank you. Is there anyway I can repay you? I don't have any money..." Keiichiro chuckled, making Madoka blush in embarrassment.

"You don't have to repay us, but you can waitress if it would make you feel any better."

Madoka nodded, while Keiichiro grabbed her an extra uniform.

It was a light pink a lot like Madoka's hair. She thought the uniform was cute, and was excited to help.

Madoka had just began her first job, other than fighting witches, of course.

* * *

A/N Next chapter soon. School starts Monday, so with homework bla bla bla. You know the drill. I'll update as i have free time. I think this sucks, so I promise to rewrite this story when I get better. Please review, and I may pump out chapters sooner. :P


	3. Waitrissing and Yelling

A/N Hey people. Umm I'm sorry if this sucks, just bear with me. Also if you didn't see i fixed chapter 2, so go reread that.

* * *

"Who are you?" Madoka had never met someone so... so snobby. This Mint Aizawa was really making Madoka wish Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami and Homura were here.

"My name is Madoka Kaname." Madoka gave her a winning smile. At this she scoffed and went back to her tea.

What baffled Madoka was the fact this was her job, and she was sitting there drinking TEA while Madoka was working her hardest.

"Whatever. At least your here so I don't have to work because Ichigo is late."

Madoka REALLY wished Kyoko, Sayaka, and Homura were there. _Whats her problem? didn't I just meet her?_

"Excuse me, Miss? I need a refill." Madoka spun arond and got the girl her drink.

Madoka really wanted some help, and was tired of Mint just sitting there.

"Hey, Mint, don't you thi-"

The doors flew open, followed by, "I'M SOOO SORRY I'M LATE, I CAN WORK LATER, HERE LET ME GO PUT ON MY UNI-f-o-r-m..."

Ichigo stopped and looked at Madoka. Her eyes widened as she recognized this girl.

"Madoka, Madoka Kaname?" Madoka looked at Ichigo.

"Y-yes I'm Madoka Kaname. Your Ichigo Momomiya, right?" Ichigo was surprized.

_Why does she know my name?_

"Ichigo! you were late, if it weren't for Madoka, I would've had to work! Why were you late?"

Ichigo blushed and sighed. "I fell asleep in class."

"Didn't hear you, you mumbled." Mint smirked.

"I FELL ASLEEP IN CLASS!" All the customers looked at Ichigo, and the entire room started to murmur amongst themselves.

Ichigo was red as a tomato.

_Wow, she really is super loud._ Madoka went back to waitrissing.

After Cafe Mew Mew closed, Mint went home(without helping to clean). Leaving Madoka and Ichigo to talk.

"Hey Madoka, why are you working here, anyways?" Madoka turned pink.

"I felt like I needed to repay Keiichiro for bringing me here yesterday."

Ichigo smiled."Oh, I get it." After they were finished Keiichiro walked in.

"Good job today. Oh, Ichigo, would it be much of a problem if Madoka stayed with you until I get a proper room set up?"

Ichigo was immediately excited. "Here, let me text my mom."

While they thought it was a good idea, Madoka had other plans.

"No, no Ichigo i couldn't I didn't give you any notice, and-"

"COOL! My mom said it would be fine. Come on, Madoka lets get to my house."

Ichigo pulled Madoka out the door."Wait!"

After they got to the park they walked at a slower pace. They chatted the entire way to Ichigo's house.

"Hi I'm Ichigo's mom. You must be Madoka. Have fun girls!"

Madoka muttered a thank you.

They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other better.

"Goodnight." "Night."

* * *

A/N LOL, hope you like it, review, ill update soon.


	4. Crushes and Introductions

A/N Ok, I've noticed the chapters are getting shorter. I promise this one will be longer, and I wrote the last one like rushing because school was the next morning, and it was getting late, and I needed sleep. I hope it doesn't suck as much as I thought it did. BTW _italic_= Ichigo's thoughts _**bold italic **_Madoka's thoughts

* * *

Keiichiro and Ryo Shirogane, who had yet to meet Madoka (due to being out for a few days), had arranged for Madoka to go to school with Ichigo, and seeing that her room was ready the morning after she stayed at Ichigo's house, she would go with Ichigo to school, and go to the café, her new home, after school.

So Madoka could get her uniform for her first day, Ichigo and Madoka set out for school an hour early. Ichigo's dream didn't continue this time. She figured it was over, or it stopped since Madoka was there.

Unlike Madoka's other school uniform, this one was gray. In their uniforms Ichigo and Madoka were hard to tell apart, except for their slight hair color difference.

"Hey Ichigo... wait... TWO ICHIGO'S!" Madoka blushed as Ichigo smiled.

"My name is Madoka Kaname, it's nice to meet you." The girls turned to Madoka.

"WOW you may look alike, but Madoka is sure quieter than Ichigo." Ichigo's friends giggled.

"HEY!" Unknown to Ichigo, Masaya was walking towards her.

"Hi Ichigo! How are yo- ... wait, whose this? Ichigo! Um, Ichigo is this your relative or something? You both could be twins." Ichigo jumped and her tail popped out.

Madoka noiced a black tail pop out when Masaya talked to Ichigo.

_**So Ichigo likes Masaya. I'll have to remember this. **_Madoka shoved Ichigo's tail in her skirt, while pretending to straighten her uniform.

"Oh, this is Madoka Kaname, and she's my-" Madoka luckily, thought fast.

"C-cousin. I'm Ichigo's c-cousin who recently came to live near my dear cousin. Right Ichigo?"

_Thank you, Madoka. Now all we have to do is keep up the 'cousin' act. Please don't question it, guys. PLEASE!_

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Ya, we were really close when we were little, HAHAHaha."

"Really? What side? Mother, or Father?"

_CRAP! Well you guys are no help! Madoka, got any ideas?_

"M-mother, pretty distantly though. " _**Ichigo I'm running out of ideas. Not to mention if I didn't have to learn to lie well, we'd be in a lot more trouble. Your probably the worst liar on the planet!**_

"Oh, I see. See you Ichigo. Bye... Madoka, right?" Ichigo blushed a deep red

"Ya, Its Madoka. Bye!" Madoka and Ichigo waved, but Ichigo's looked more like she was swatting a fly or she thought something stunk.

"BYE MASAYA! SEE YOU AFTER CLASS!" Madoka and Ichigo's friends giggled.

"Bye Ichigo, bye Madoka!" They ran to class before Madoka or Ichigo could reply.

"Ichigo we better get to class, or we'll be late!" Ichigo immediately left dreamland, where her and Masaya were dating, when she heard the word 'late'.

"SHOOT! COME ON MADOKA LET'S GO!" Ichigo grabbed Madoka's arm just like the day before, and ran to the class room.

"Ichigo Momomiya, I understand you came early to get a uniform, so why is it that your late for class?" Ichigo paled as her peers laughed.

"I-I'm sorry, it's my fault. Ichigo was giving me a tour, and we didn't notice the time until it was too late. Please punish me instead."

Ichigo looked at Madoka with eyes that sad 'OMG THANK YOU! YOUR A LIFESAVER MADOKA!'

"Oh, your the new student. Well if thats the case, I'll forgive it. Just this once. Please don't make this a habit like Miss Momomiya did." Ichigo blushed, and the class laughed even harder.

"Thank you." Madoka took the seat next to Ichigo.

After school, Madoka and Ichigo dropped of the few things Ichigo gave Madoka in her room at the café.

The room had a bed with a baby pink lined with white bedset. The walls were a pale yellow, the floor tile with a light pink fuzzy rug. There was a desk and chair, next to the large heart-shaped window looking at the park with pink curtains. There was an empty bookshelf, sitting against the wall at the foot of the bed on the right side of the room. There was a dresser, also empty, on the other side of the room next to a closet, with a long mirror on the door.

"We only put your uniform in there. We figured you and Ichigo would want to go shopping to get some things you might need." Keiichiro smiled while Ryo simply stared at Madoka in curiosity.

"GYAHHH YOU SCARED ME!" Madoka had slightly jumped when he started speaking, while Ichigo, on the other hand, jumped nearly ten feet, landing and her feet, only with an additional tail and ears.

"You didn't even have to get me all this stuff, You only just met me! I'm sorry, and please stop buying me things." Madoka looked flustered. She expected it to look like a hospital room, rather than a regular girls bedroom!

"Well, we would't have, if you weren't a part of the Mew program now." The girl's jaws dropped.

"W-Wait, what? I'm not a Mew Mew! I'm-" Ryo obviously had other ideas.

"Yes, you are. We don't know exactly what you are, but your obviously not an alien, nor a Mew Mew. We saw you fall. You were in a costume while falling, from the sky, and when you hit the pond you were in an old torn up school uniform. So would you mind telling US what YOU are?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and Madoka looked down.

"It's a very long story, so you might want to sit down. It all started when-"

* * *

A/N Ok, chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, my teachers gave us a ton of homework. I hope you like it. I'd love to see some more comments, followers, and favorites. They make my day. Thanks :D.


	5. Revealing and Bumping

A/N Chapter 5 everyone. enjoy. Oh, and REVIEW, GOD DAMN IT! lol, reviews are appreciated! BlackHeart, I don't know... Its a good thought, I've never even put it into consideration. hmmmm...

* * *

Ichigo had forgot ten people's drinks, mixed up three orders, and spilt tea on a couple of girls, who forgave her, after Keiichiro gave them their food on the house.

She just couldn't believe her dream was right, none the less spot on! But, she couldn't help but feel like Madoka was leaving something out, something BIG.

_What is she hiding? _"Hey Ichigo, Keiichiro said you could go home... Bye Ichigo! See you tomorrow at school!"

"Bye, see you tomorrow! We still on for tomorrows shopping trip?" Ichigo said as she checked her bag for everything.

"Ya! After the cafe closes, We're going to get me some clothes, and other stuff. Super excited! Bye!" Madoka waved as Ichigo left.

_**I can't believe how well Ryo and Keiichiro took that. Well, all they did was look funny and go to work. Ichigo seemed like it was deja vous... But I've never told her the story... She also seemed like it had a cliffhanger, which it kinda was, I left out Walpurgisnacht and me becoming the goddess of hope... I wonder...**_

Ichigo had problems with her studies, mostly trying to figure out what exactly Madoka left out. "OH NO, ITS THIS LATE! I'D BETTER GET TO BED!"

Ichigo's dream this night was one of deep sorrow and hope. Her complete vision of Homura was flipped upside down, then slapped her in the face.

Homura's past made Ichigo completely feel Homura's acts were justifiable, and made Ichigo feel pure pity for the purple magical girl.

_No Homura! you can't beat that all by yourself! I definitely couldn't! _Ichigo couldn't believe how strong Homura was, throwing everything she had at the witch.

unfortunately, Homura's everything just wasn't enough. The look on Homura's face when Madoka made her wish...

Ichigo watched in total awe as she heard Madoka's wish. "I wish... I wish I had the power to erase witches before they're born. Every single witch, from the past, present and future. Everywhere."

Kyubey then said basically if this wish were granted Madoka would become a GOD. A GOD! Madoka's next words brought Ichigo to tears; "I don't care what I become. All the magical girls who believed in hope and faught witches. I don't want them to suffer or cry anymore. I want them to be at peace. And if that goes against the laws of the universe, then I'll just rewrite those laws. That's the only thing I want, it's what I wish for. NOW, GRANT MY WISH, INCUBATOR!

Ichigo saw a bright light, followed by Madoka shooting her beautiful weapon at Walpurgis Nacht. The rest after that made Ichigo even more awed. She saw Madoka become a god. Homura was there too.

At the end of her dream, Homura defeated a rave, one of the new world's 'witch' equivalent, in Madoka's old hair ribbons.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep**

Ichigo jolted up,and got ready for school. On her way there, she bumped into a girl with green hair.

"Oh, sorry I should've looked where I was going." Ichigo helped the other girl up.

"Im really sorry it was my fault." The green haired girl picked up three bags.

"Lettuce, lets go or we'll be late!" She runs to them,"I'm coming! Bye!"

_Late..._ "AHHH I'M LATE, I'D BETTER GET GOING!" Ichigo sped off, hoping to avoid the teacher's rath, at least a little bit.

* * *

A/N Lol, thank my teachers for only giving me math. Also, I have to plan where I want this story to go, so chapter 6 may be a little bit. Hey for my next story (I know, Wow Mai, slow down, your not even a fourth of the way in this story! But I had an Idea thanks to youtube) what would you like me to do a crossover of? I was thinking Fairy Tail and Inuyasha, having a pairing of Kouga X Lucy, because no ones done that one yet. Or something else. You decide. Any anime, if I can make it work. Don't forget to review!


	6. Kyaaaa! and Interuptions

A/N ... Well, I've really taken my time with this one, guys. I really didn't know how exactly I wanted it to turn out, but I'm semi-satisfied...? Anyway, I was really distracted with this chapter, mostly because I finally got my hands on 'The One' by Kiera Cass... So ya, I was slacking. Sorry! Ummm review, and follow/favorite? Thanks to those who have already, I love you guys! (You know in the your-reading-my-crappy-story-and-seem-to-like-it sorta way) I hug you all! Yes I just hugged you through a computer screen. ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Every time Ichigo FINALLY got Madoka alone, so she could talk about the 'left out' part in her explanation of where exactly she came from, SOMEONE just had to interrupt her. EVERY TIME!

Ichigo couldn't mutter a word even close to goddess, and was getting frustrated, she knew the only other time they could talk about would be on their walk to the cafe, but with her luck there would probably be a chimera animal.

School finally ended, when everyone said their goodbyes, Ichigo had finally found her chance! "Hey, Madoka..." Madoka looked at her friend and smiled.

"Ya, Ichigo?" Ichigo scratched her head. "Well, did you happen to, um I don't know, leave something out when you told Keiichiro and Ryo about your past? If your not comfortable telling me, you don't have to."

Madoka looked and had an expression of pure guilt on her face. "I did. It's just as bad as lying, isn't it? How did you know about it?" Ichigo felt a bit bad about making her friend upset.

_Well, she may have lied, but she is my friend, and I don't want to make her sad. _"Oh, I've been having a dream is all. You ended up as a goddess... STUPID, RIGHT? HAHAHAHA! NEVER MIND THAT, LETS TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE, HAHAHA!"

_**So she knows everything... Thats ok, i guess. I mean I know all about Mew Mews, why shouldn't she know about magical girls? Besides, shes trying too hard to be nice.**_

Madoka showed Ichigo a sweet smile, and giggled. "I'm excited to go shopping with you after work." Ichigo went from walking plank of wood, to almost gangster slouch with relief. "Ya, me too. How much money did Keiichiro say we could spend, again?"

"Ummm didn't he say, really. Just that we needed to go shopping. We should ask him before we leave, though." Ichigo smiled as they walked into the cafe. As the friends put on their uniforms, Mint came in and put hers on as well.

"Ichigo don't forget to wipe down all the tables, sweep the floors, fix the chairs, clean the windows, and dust before we open... Madoka!"

Ichigo started to clean like a mad-woman, while Madoka turned to Mint, a bit scared of the rich blue lorikeet Mew. Even though Mint was never mean to Madoka personally, the way she bossed Ichigo around, and the wa they argued made Madoka wary of the girl.

"Y-yes?" Mint smiled and pulled out her tea. "Have some tea with me!"

Ichigo was listening in to the conversation, just in case Mint was mean to Madoka, so Ichigo could intervene if need be. "WAIT WHAT! WHY IS IT THAT YOU BOSS ME AROUND ALL DAY, BUT YOUR NICE TO EVERY BODY ELSE!" Mint turned up her nose.

"Not every one else. Madoka simply has the air of some one with class, even id she doesn't show it to every one. In fact I bet in her old life she was very important." She smiled an admiring smile at Madoka.

"Umm thanks for the offer, Mint, but helping out in the cafe is my way for paying Keiichiro and Ryo back for me imposing on them like this. Maybe some other time." Mint sighed, and drank her tea alone.

People began to flood the cafe, Madoka and Ichigo frantically began to seat people, take their ordered, bring out their food.

"Did you hear, about the ghost girl at school?" Both Madoka and Ichigo had been eavesdropping, and while Ichigo's inner self was freaking out, Madoka simply was curious.

"Ya they say at night the faucets just turn, or theres water on the floor. Rumor has it you can see a ghost girl, too."

Another girl piped in, "Hey Lettuce your going to get us some pictures tonight, right?" The other two snickered.

"Ya, Lettuce, if your really our friend you won't mind getting us those pictures, right?" The green haired girl shifted in her seat, obviously not liking the idea.

Ichigo decided she would help her fellow scaredy cat out. "Here's your order, ketchup and mustard parfaits." Ichigo had a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Eww Hey! Thats not what we ordered. Take it back." Ichigo tried her best to look innocent. "Sure thing-WHOOPS!" Ichigo fake slipped, spilling the ketchup and mustard on the trio of bullies.

"HEY, YOUR GUNNA PAY FOR THAT!" Ichigo simply smiled, "It was an accident, I'm sorry." Keiichiro magically appeared, flirting with the girls, trying to make peace. The trio followed, with large hearts in their eyes, leaving Lettuce alone.

"Hey, you shouldn't let them be mean to you like that, you know? Friends are supposed to help and rely on each other, but when did they do any thing for you?" Ichigo and Mint were shocked this came from Madoka, who seemed to be the shyest girl on the planet.

Lettuce looked down, "Your right, but they are great friends! And the only ones I have." Madoka looked at the girl with pity filled eyes. "We'll be your friends, right Ichigo?" Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Oh Thank Yo-" Lettuce's 'friends' came out. "Lettuce we're going. Come on." Lettuce smiled, "Good bye. Thank you." Lettuce ran out of the cafe trying to catch up with to the other three.

"Hey girls, tonight, were going to find that ghost girl." Madoka slightly jumped, mean while Ichigo let out a loud "Kyaaa!" as Mint snuck up behind them.

"B-but M-madoka and I a-already planned a shopping trip, and-" Mint crossed her arms. "You two can go shopping tomorrow, we're going." With that Mint drug both Madoka and Ichigo out the Cafe's doors.

* * *

A/N Hey! I was going to make this longer, but decided I'd just break it up into two chapters. So you got something sooner. Neko loli, Thanks for reviewing, Nya! :3


	7. Fear and First Transformations

A/N Hey guys, well after deciding to break up Six into Six and Seven, I've had writers block for seven, so I'm doing my best, and please bear with me. If this chapter sucks, don't blame me blame... well blame me. I'm the only reason it would suck. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Ichigo was shivering so much if you put a container of cream in her hands, you'd get butter. Madoka on the other hand simply was looking around alertly. And Mint? She was having the time of her life making Ichigo's living hell.

Mint smiled evilly at Madoka as she breathed on the back of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo jumped nearly ten feet. When she realized it was Mint, however, an argument broke out. Madoka, ignoring the fight, not wanting to have to pick a side, noticed all the faucets had turned on.

"H-hey I-Ichigo, d-did you s-see t-that?" Ichigo turned towards Madoka, thinking she was in on it with Mint. Ichigo then noticed the running faucets. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Nice Madoka, I knew you'd- WAIT THOSE WEREN'T RUNNING, AND how c-could you have t-turned them all on in a matter of seconds..." Mint was stunned. Maybe the school really was haunted.

"Well, this may be a water-bending Chimera Animal, so I'm going to check out the pool. Thats where it would go, right? Madoka,are you coming? Or are you going to baby sit scaredy pants?" Madoka sighed. "I'll help Ichigo calm down so she can help you out."

With that Mint kissed her pendant, and proceeded to yell, "Mew Mew Mint; Metamorphosis!" As she arched her back back, her pendant touched the area that would grow white feathery wings shortly after.

She then moved her arms in a fluid pattern,did a ballet bend, kicked the air, and touched her pointed toe. Her feathers disappeared and her dress was in it's place. She twirled some, then leaped, making her detached sleeves appear., and her gloves.

She twirled some more, this time her boots and garder belt came into view. Her tail and wings were now black, and she wore a choker with her pendant attached to it, which finished her transformation.

_**Their transformations and costumes are so much different from ours. Not to mention their weapons from what I saw before I fell... Who were they battling anyway? This has to be before that battle though, Ichigo didn't recognise Lettuce, I think, who was fighting with her. Hmmm.**_

Mint saluted to Madoka and jumped out the window. "ALIEN AlERT!" Madoka and Ichigo looked to Masha. "Alien?" with that Ichigo took it as she better be prepared to fight.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" Madoka watched as Ichigo's pendant disappeared, revealing Ichigo curled up in a ball. She then smiles and moves her hands in front of her face, leaving make-up behind them.

She raises her hands high above her head, bringing them down, then out, much like a conductor while she spins in a complete circle. Afterwards she makes a straight line with her arms, and her dress, sleeves, garder belt, and boots are in place.

Ichigo bends to touch her ankles, and a black cat tail with a pink bow and bell comes out of nowhere. She puts her hands in front of her, and her gloves appear. She touches her finger tips to the inside of her knuckles bending her wrist slightly, mimicking a cat.

Her ears appear, and the same pink bow and bell are now on her right hand. She jumps back a bit, then sticks a pointed foot in the air. A ribbon seems to be connected to her hand, and she twirls it around, placing her pendant. In a few more fluid motions, her transformation is complete.

_**Their transformations really are different from ours. Her costume resembles mine, though.**_

_You know, know that I think about it, Madoka and I's costumes are a lot alike. Ya... WAIT can she transform? Maybe she can help me fight the alien. OH CRAP THERES AN ALIEN!_

"Masha, where's the alien?" Ichigo both failed to find any 'alien' or anything to that nature. "Ichigo, let's go help Mint, she may be fighting the alien!" Ichigo sprinted to the school's pool, leaving Madoka to run in her untoned, nonsuper-powered regular form.

"Wait up, Ichigo!"

* * *

A/N CLIFFHANGER! lol, not really, kinda. I did the transformations for a reason, you'll see later. I'd personally just skip them, but whatever. BlackHeart: Ya, I'm going to rewrite it when I'm a better writer, and a bit older. Maybe when I'm a bit more mature It'll be more suspenseful. So, hope you like it then, in all honesty this is the first time I've ever written a story, unlike a school essay or whatever. So I guess it's supposed to suck.


	8. New Friends and Memories

A/N I am horrible, I'm really sorry. It's been what, a month? Geez... Anyway I finally had time when it wasn't in a practice, performance, meeting, or school. Super sorry, hopefully I won't take so long next time.

Madoka silently cursed her new found pink haired friend for leaving her like that. She was never that athletic to begin with, so trying to keep up with her cat-like friend was nearly impossible.

* * *

Madoka rounded a corner, slamming the doors to the pool open. She saw Mint and Ichigo in fighting stances, and what appeared to be a green Mew Mew across from them, also in a battle ready position.

This green Mew Mew was preparing for a sort of water attack, aimed at Ichigo and Mint. The memories flooded back to Madoka as this was a familiar scene.

The mental image of Sayaka almost dying in her and Kyoko's fight pushed Madoka over the edge. She trembled afraid of what they could do to each other. "STOP! MAGICAL GIRLS ARE SUPPOSED TO WORK TOGETHER, NOT FIGHT!"

Unfortunately, the events happened in the previous fight reoccurred, as no one payed Madoka any mind. Madoka couldn't just stand there and watch, no one was there to stop them from hurting each other but her.

Homura wasn't there to help Madoka this time. She'd have to stop it on her own.

The three girls facing off momentarily stopped when a bright pink light shone through out the pool area. Madoka's form was glowing, and what appeared to be a magical girl out fit was in the place of the pink glow.

The pink light shattered as her costume took it's place, revealing Madoka in a pink, white, and yellow dress. Madoka then held out her hand, and a staff with a flower on its end appeared. It seemed to 'unravel' and formed a bow.

Mint appeared to be star struck, admiring the magical girl. Madoka pulled the bow back, and pink flames danced on the top of her bow. A giant pink circular pattern appeared in front of the three Mew Mews.

"Now, listen to me! I'm not afraid to shoot you! You three are all Mew Mews, right? Then why fight? Aren't you supposed to help each other, and be best friends? Don't you need each other to defeat Chimera Animals?"

Ichigo smiled as Mint looked down, ashamed (just a little) of how she treated Ichigo. But Ichigo would never know, of course. Mint had a reputation to uphold.

Lettuce started to cry, and Madoka could understand why. She put her weapon down, and hugged their new green haired friend. Ichigo joined in, along with Mint.

"Friends?" Lettuce smiled. _Real _friends. "Friends." The four began to giggled and continued their group hug.

* * *

Else where, a darkened figure was speaking to a blue hue. "They seem to be defeating my Chimera Animals, but one seems different. Its the one with the pig tails. She seems different, even with the other pink one with cat ears."

The blue seemed to be pondering something, as it was silent for a bit. "Keep a special eye on her, Kisshu. I want to see exactly what she can do, and if she's more powerful than the rest."

The dark figure, Kisshu, nodded as he took his orders. "Yes, Deep Blue." With that, Kisshu flashed out.

* * *

Sayaka sat in a theater with Madoka, watching Kyosuke's performance. "Are you ready?" The version of Madoka asked. "Ya. I'm ready. It's kinda cute, Hitomi is way too good for him." Sayaka and Madoka exchanged smiles, as Sayaka's soul gem shattered.

Sayaka awoke in an alley way. "Where am I? Is this where dead people go?" Sayaka then had the impulse to check her hand for a familiar ring. Her blue soul gem appeared in her hand, and she knew something was off.

She got up, dusted herself off, and decided to find out what exactly was going on.

* * *

A/N Once again, sorry it took so long, and sorry it isn't the best. Anyway, did I surprise you guys with yanking Sayaka in here? Where is she? Anyway, I have like 5 different ways I could've gone with this story, and I like this one, I think. Well Bye. Hakurei no Miko: thank you! Ya, I'm always the busiest when school starts. And Thanks for my first Favorite!


	9. Kisses and Movies

A/N Hi people! I feel like the worst person ever. It really has been a month. Not to mention Guest asked for longer chapters, so here you go! Ummm I totally owe you guys, so when I get more time, it will all be devoted to you guys! :)

Laughs nervously, afraid of being tied down by a random person, being handed a computer with only Word on it:

Random Person(RP):write, or I'll throw you in a bat of peanut butter!

Me:NOOOO, not the peanut butter!

RP: MWAHAHAHAHA

* * *

Ever since Lettuce had joined the team, waitrissing at the cafe was much easier, especially since she actually helped. Yes, we're looking at you, Mint.

"Hey Lettuce, Mint, do you guys want to come shopping with Madoka and I? We still haven't gotten anything for her room yet." Lettuce was so happy she finally had _real_ friends.

"Of course!" Lettuce broke out in a genuine smile. "I suppose, since Madoka will be there." Mint, of course, gave Ichigo a look saying; as if I'd want to go with you.

"Ok, let's meet up at the mall in an hour." It was decided: Lettuce and Mint would go home and get changed, while Madoka would go to Ichigo's house so Madoka could borrow an outfit.

"Hey Madoka, is it ok if we take the long way? We have a lot of time to kill any way." Madoka smiled at her friend. "Sure."

On their way to Ichigo's house, Masha floated out of Ichigo's bag. "ALIEN ALERT! ALIEN ALERT!" Ichigo looked around just in case, not really believing it.

Madoka, on the other hand, was in a battle ready stance, gripping her soul gem, for she noticed it glowing ever since they left the cafe.

"Masha, I think you need a tune-up. There are no aliens here. You were wrong about Lettuce too." Ichigo held Masha shaking her head. "No tune-up, no tune-up!"

"Hey, Ichigo, I think Masha is right, my soul ge-" Madoka turned to see a shadowed figure. Ichigo turned as well, confused as to why she stopped mid-sentence.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" The figure was awfully amused, and was laughing at the sight of a doubtful Ichigo.

"Hey there Kitty, you too Gem." Ichigo and Madoka were both upset about their new nicknames, seeing as they were insults about things they both couldn't help.

"Now, I've gotta keep you two on your toes. Always expect the unexpected." The shadowed figure was an alien boy with very long ears. Madoka could tell because he bent down and kissed Ichigo.

_**Oh, NO! Ichigo, do something! Don't just stand there in shock! Push him off or something! Gaahhh! I'll save you Ichigo! **_Madoka grabbed her glowing soul gem, and held it up in the air.

The entire scene seemed to glow a bright pink. Madoka turned into her magical girl form much quicker than usual, taking literally 2 seconds for her transformation

Madoka raised her bow, "Get away from her! NOW!" The goddess shot an arrow of pink light at the alien. He quickly dodged, using his alien powers. "Ohh shy but can be feisty too. Don't worry Gem, You're turn next time. Well I gotta go, see ya Kitty, Gem." He transported out with a smirk.

"EWWWWW!" Ichigo held her mouth as if she didn't she'd puke. "AHHH! I've betrayed Masaya! STUPID ALIEN'S GUNNA GET IT!"

"Calm down Ichigo, we can get him back next time. Let's hurry up so Mint doesn't kill us." Ichigo's eyes widened in realization, mostly because they promised Mint they'd meet at the mall at 5, and it was 5:16. They hadn't even grabbed Madoka an outfit, or made the ten minute trek to the mall.

Ichigo grabbed Madoka's wrist and did her iconic 'AAHHHH I'M SOOOO LATE!' super speed run.

They seemed to fly through Ichigo's house. "Hello, Madoka, are you and Ichigo still going shopping today?" Ichigo flew up the stairs and chucked an outfit at Madoka. Madoka quickly fled down the stairs when she was finished changing with Ichigo trailing behind her.

"Yes, we're actually a little late. See you later Mrs. Momomiya!" Ichigo grabbed Madoka's wrist yet again, and did her famous sprint. "Bye! Have fun girls!"

Madoka was wearing a light yellow tank top with frilly straps, and a pair of jean shorts with a baby pink belt. She also had light pink flip flops on.

Ichigo was wearing a magenta t-shirt with a white heart on the front and some capris. She also wore a pair of white sneakers.

As they ran in the mall, Ichigo checked he time on her phone. _Ok, It's 5:24, we're soo doomed! Hey, I think I beat my record, too._

Mint, accompanied by Lettuce, walked up to the two, and gave a death glare to Ichigo, who was scared for her life. "I'm sorry we're late, Ichigo and I ran into some trouble. We can talk about it later, but let's have fun first."

Mint turned Madoka and smiled, "Of course! Come on, I know some great stores!" This time Mint yanked Madoka and Lettuce around, with Ichigo holding onto Madoka's other hand.

The girls all smiled and laughed, having such a great time. They went to some many stores they lost count.

"Hey guys what do you think?" Ichigo came out of a dressing wiggling her eyebrows. She looked ridiculous, wearing a WAY too big long-sleeved shirt, with the sleeves trailing on the floor.

As she posed, Mint snuck behind her and tied her sleeves, strait jacket style. "Huh? AHH! MINT!" Every one laughed, it was too funny to watch Ichigo struggle like a crazy person, trying to get her hands on Mint.

After they bought everything, they decided to take a picture to remember it. "Hey there's a photo booth!" They ran inside, giggling all the while. They made many funny faces, and one good, 'let's all smile' photo. They bought four copies, and everyone got one.

"Hey we still have some time left, why not go see a movie?" Ichigo had a few titles she REALLY hoped every one would want to watch too.

"Sure, why not?" Mint grabbed her phone and dialed. "Ya, I need you to come get our stuff, we're going to the movies." In a matter of seconds, a limo pulled up, and her driver took their stuff.

They crossed the street, entered the theatre, and walked up to the board announcing what movies were playing.

"Let's watch that one." "No that's so stupid lets watch this one." Ichigo and Mint were both pointing at two very different movie titles.

Meanwhile, Madoka and Lettuce were trying to find a movie all four could enjoy. "Hey guys, what about that one." Madoka pointed at a movie entitled 'The Host'.

After everyone agreed it would be a nice movie everyone could enjoy, they purchased their tickets and popcorn, making their way into the room playing their movie.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sayaka Miki sat on a sub way staring off into space. She had no clue where she was, only that it wasn't Mitikihara City.

The blue magical girl didn't know what to do. She was in an unfamiliar place in a crappy school uniform, and didn't know any body around her. Her only hope was to find one of her friends.

She couldn't even do that right. She hadn't found a trace of Madoka, Kyoko, Mami or Homura. Kyubey wasn't anywhere near either.

After careful consideration, Sayaka decided to head to Tokyo, so if she couldn't find her friends, she could at least find a job.

Sitting on that train she remembered a fateful day, she day she realized she was stupid. So stupid.

* * *

A/N Sorry, I've had so much on my plate as of late I'm not even free on weekends. Seriously I feel bad, soo I'm going to make the chapters like twice as long from now on. Maybe that would be worth the wait. Thanks for hanging in there, I enjoy knowing some one wants to read this. I'm also considering having a one-shot competition. If I do decide to do it, I'll say so on a future chapter, and put guidlines on my page.


End file.
